Jester
Jester is an Escalade monster truck that tours with Razin Kane Monster Trucks. It was built in 2013-2014 and made its official debut in 2015. It is owned and driven by Matt Pagliarulo. The truck has become famous for its variation of color schemes over the years. The truck debuted with an orange paint scheme, before becoming green in 2016 and then purple in 2018. It has also featured a St. Patrick's Day paint scheme in 2016 (which is how the green truck's design originated) and a Halloween variant in 2017. History *2013 - Construction on the chassis began in 2013 and continued for about a year into 2014. *2014 - Jester was finished and began under-going test runs. Finally, the truck's paint and decals were added later in the year. *2015 - The truck made its official debut in Miami on January 3rd 2015. Since then, Matt and the Jester truck have been touring with Razin Kane Monster Trucks, as both teams are based out of Florida. *2016 - Jester featured an exclusive St. Patrick's Day scheme for the Monster Jam World Finals 17 pit party, since the event partially took place on St. Patrick's Day Later that year, Hot Wheels released the 1:24 scale version of the truck. This was followed by the 1:64 scale version as well as a special "X-Ray" version of the 1:64 scale toy. *2017 - Jester switched to a green body version of the truck. This version of the truck is the same as the special St. Patrick's Day Scheme that was used for the Pit Part at Monster Jam World Finals 17: however, all references to the holiday were removed, since the green body will be used for the entire season. It is believed that the switch was because fans reacted more positively to the green body than the orange one. Matt and the truck perform their first ever backflip in Oakland. Later, a green 1:24th scale Jester is released. In October of the same year, the team announced on Instagram that a Halloween edition of the truck would debut during a Monster Truck Throwdown show. For the 2017 World Finals, Jester featured 3D diamonds on the side of the truck. *2018 - the truck gets a slight color change most notable on the Jester's hat and logo. For Monster Jam World Finals 19, a purple version of the Jester truck debuted. *July 2018- Jester gets a new PEI chassis. The 2013/2014 chassis is used for the new Kraken monster truck. Instagram Jokes The Jester Monster Truck team is known for its frequent jokes on social media pages such as Instagram. In September 2015, in El Paso Texas, The Jester Monster Truck team posted a picture on their official Instagram of a crew member appearing to get arrested after the truck was supposedly driving down a public road illegally (even with trailer tires, monster trucks are not street legal due to lack of registration). The image information said that the crew member voluntarily got arrested all so driver Matt Pagliarulo could perform that weekend. In April 2016, the team themselves confirmed that the story was just a joke, commented the following: Although the above story sounds like it could possibly be true, it is in fact 150% not true. This photo was taken at an event we attended in El Paso and the officer in the photo was talking to us and asking questions about our truck. It was at that point that we thought we would stage this photo and post it on our social media pages as a joke. So let the record show that the "the El Paso Incident" is as real as the existence of Unicorns. Similar jokes have also shown up on TeamJesterMonsterTruck's Instagram. For example, the 3D diamonds that appeared on the truck at Monster Jam World Finals 18 were "painted soup bowls from Bed Bath and Beyond", which they decided to paint, but caused the soup to taste like paint, so they were recycled for the truck instead. It turns out the diamonds were actually made from fiberglass specifically for the truck. Another time, the team posted a picture standing next to a red sports car with a fiberglass crab on top of it, claiming that it was the Crushstation monster truck and that the tires "Look way bigger on TV". Pagliarulo says he does this because Jesters joke around a lot. Trivia * Unlike the other trucks it tours with, Jester actually isn't officially owned by RKMT (Razin Kane Monster Trucks), but is actually independently run. It has toured with RKMT since its debut as both teams are based out of Florida. * Jester, as an Escalade monster truck, is often nicknamed "The Jestalade". * Jester's travel trailer used to have cheeseburgers painted on the side, since it was originally the trailer for Shockwave (who had a burger restaurant as a sponsor). * In 2016, the truck ran a special Leprachaun/St. Patrick's Day design at the Monster Jam World Finals 17, as the event was taking place on said holiday. The Green body would stay for 2017, albeit without the St. Patricks references. Gallery Screenshot_2018-07-24-01-23-30.png|The new 2018 chassis 36137197_1722298951140779_4513202839236902912_n.jpg|Purple Jester in Nashville 2018 Miami_Stern_20180217_1179.jpg|Circa early 2018 with the green logo and multi colored jester 30581775 1717821921615339 8901042875958034432 n.jpg|Circa 2018 with the Blue logo and multi colored jester 29094960_1233831976747959_7246428449118617600_n.jpg|WF19 purple Jester Double Down11.jpg|Jester in the 2018 Double Down Showdown. 23498744_1929684587248692_1750220235639619584_n.jpg|Halloween Jester without the coffins 22789045_1465517226866629_8896595301411479207_n.jpg|Halloween Jester IMG_3645.jpg IMG_3814.jpg Oakland_022017_EricMyers-19.jpg|In 2017, with the green body 12322874 1199519570066011 8077944478632444323 o.jpg DX 1292.jpg|The special St. Patricks Day Jester body, for the Monster Jam World Finals 17 Jester's_new_paint_job_covered.png|Jester awaits to reveal its brand new paint job at the WF17 Pit Party. Jester16 01.jpg|Jester in 2016 Jester15 02.jpg Matt Pagliarulo.jpg File:Jester_image_2.jpg File:Jester_crash.jpg|Jester rolls over in Orlando 2015 Jester_crash_2.png|Jester crashes in Macon Georgia. Jester_save.jpg|Jester's spectacular save in Jacksonville 2016 File:Jester2014.jpg|Jester testing out in 2014 prior to receiving its paint job. 33lel.jpg Jester_in_trailer.jpg 13912538_859833737450859_7522018110984375508_n.jpg|2016 Hot Wheels 1:24 Scale toy 14322434_582463895295563_8385040432327039077_n.jpg|1:64 Scale Hot Wheels toy Jester_X-ray.jpg|Special edition "X-ray" Jester 1:64 toy. S-lsdfsdfs1600.jpg|Leprechaun Jester Toy 2017 Jester - Green (1).jpg 15534889 1559557477393790 6394249651318423552 n.jpg|The WF17 Jestalde being "shaved" for the 2017 season Category:Current Competing Trucks Category:Trucks